Josque
Josque was a human racer who became famous in the Abregado system when he became an adult. The Manaan season opener became Josque's chance to expand his fame and ego even further, however Bruce Starkiller took over the spotlight, but was disqualified after being chased off of Manaan by the Empire. Josque developed a hatred and rivalry with Bruce for the next five years. Their next confrontation resulted in Josque becoming mortally wounded, but he survived and lived on to orchestrate the Construct Crisis with the aid of the Imperious Coalition. Biography Racing Career Josque entered the racing scene at a very young age on his homeworld on Abregadoe-Rae, which had never experienced skilled racing tournaments. Josque's talents led him to spreading the love of racing around his homeworld and he subsequently became famous to those in the Abregadoe system. His boost in ego and fame caused him to become brash, rude, and overall became a mean spirited person. If Josque lost a race he would swear revenge on his opponents and in some cases fight them. Josque's biggest opportunity to enter the bigger racing scene was the Manaan Season Opener, which pitted the best pilots against each other to enter the galactic-wide racing tournaments. Josque was beloved by the women on Manaan, but other male racers and viewers despised his selfish attitude. Josque would become rivals with another racer, Bruce Starkiller, after Bruce beat Josque in several races during the opening season, which quickly stripped Josque of his viewership over the next few months. Josque's hatred for Bruce fueled him to attempt to hurt Bruce, but before he could eliminate him from the season, Bruce and his friends had already gotten into trouble with the Empire and were chased off for good. Without competition, Josque won the season opener and eventually entered the official season, but Josque's loss of interest from viewers taxed his fame and recognizability. Josque quit racing after the tournament was over and used his depression and anger towards Bruce to develop his own swoop gang and cause trouble in the Outer-rim. Swoop Gang Josque's swoop gang group, the Rancor Riders, caused all kinds of terror across independent worlds, pillaging towns for money and supplies, as well as general harassment for amusement. On Zonju V, The Rancor Riders set up their headquarters on the planet. Their gang became associated with the Hutt cartel as hired arms and escort for Ebor's personnel. During an incoming spice shipment from Taris, Josque met Bruce Starkiller once again by circumstance and challenged the smuggler to a dangerous race through the valleys of Zonju. During their race, Josque resulted to using blasters to attempt to kill Bruce, but Bruce was able to shoot Josque first and launch his swoop into a steep pit of jagged rocks. Josque was mortally wounded and was thought to be dead by everyone, including the Hutt cartel, but Josque was barely saved from a force user that resided in a nearby settlement. Josque faced constant pain and had to reconstruct parts of his face due to the terrible injuries. Josque wanted nothing but to kill Bruce and anyone that stood in his way. The force user that saved Josque was actually associated with Roman's Empire and had been keeping an eye on Josque because of his slight force sensitivity. Josque was taken to Darth Roman and was recruited to become an inquisitor for the Empire, although Josque's power in the force was very limited. Service to the Empire Josque's primary role in the war between the Alliance was sabotage and stealth operations, which Josque was excellent at. Josque managed to kill thousands of conspiring military faction leaders as well as Alliance commanders too. None of his missions got him closer to Bruce, but after the Battle of Ignis Edge, Josque boarded the Harbinger above Bestine which housed Delta Squad and alliance soldiers. Josque fought through dozens of troops to reach Bruce, but he escaped via escape pod just before Josque could reach him. Following the Battle of Maximus Prime, Josque continued to serve the Empire, but after realizing the impending doom of Roman's Empire, he deserted and sought out smaller warlord factions that may suit his needs. The Imperious Coalition Josque was recruited into the Imperious Coalition once Mical emerged from the dead and sought out force sensitive warriors for his empire. Mical assisted in helping Josque construct his first true lightsaber, which utilized an ancient cross-guard design. Josque participated in Mical's attempted purge of Andres' new Jedi Order on Coruscant, but the conflict was won by the Jedi in the end on Kabal. Mical's death by the hands of Andres allowed Josque to take charge of the empire. During his travels to conquer undefended worlds, he came across artifacts that belonged to ancient race of beings from the world Abra, which was the location of a lost fleet of advanced warships and droid operated starfighters that were near endless. The Imperious Coalition raced Delta Squad to Abra over several weeks; Josque even ran into Bruce and dueled with him within one of the White Palace's towers. Josque continued on with his men to activate the construct fleet and he planned to invade Coruscant and destroy the New Republic. When the fleet reached Coruscant, the mechanized fleet devastated the surface of Coruscant and destroyed much the Republic's home fleet and bases, but Bruce Starkiller and Jonathan Flores survived their encounter on Abra and became stowaways on the the fleet's flagship just in time. Duel with Bruce and Death Jonathan and Bruce's sabotage of the fleet's central construct allowed the New Republic to fight back and the deactivation of much of the droid fighters helped starfighter pilots perform bombing runs. While the flagship was heavily damaged and slowly being destroyed by Republic ships, Josque and Bruce had a final confrontation within the ship's bridge by through a lightsaber duel. The two fought valiantly; Josque taunting Bruce the entire fight. Josque's hotheadedness and lack of though caused him to become overzealous in his attacks, and when he believed he was about to beat Bruce, Bruce managed to stab and kill Josque. Josque's last words to Bruce were ones of regret and hatred and he died in front of Bruce before he escaped the ship with Jonathan.